I'll save you! (NaLu)
by Miss Fabulous 101
Summary: Lucy is a lady... Well she was, until she finally decided to stand up for herself and get out of an arranged marriage. However Lucy is worth a lot of money and with no one to protect her will people take advantage? Will she ever find a hero? Click here to read her story. (This is my first ever fanfiction so please take it easy on me everybody, but I'd love to hear your feedback!)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy threw herself back onto her bed kicking the door shut with her foot. She winced as her aching feet made contact with the wooden panels. These new heels made her poor feet ache like crazy, "That stupid party!" she muttered irritably, "Stupid boys!" Her face glowered as she remembered the recent events of a young man getting way too close for comfort whilst they danced. "I'm never getting married to one of those perverts." She whispered to herself laying back in bed still in her incredibly frilly pink dress. Not bothering to change before she slept. She was so sick of all these prissy parties being used as a chance to show off how much money people had, it was a constant battle of who had the most money. She was only invited because her father was a duke and she was his little puppet.

Knock knock. "Lady Lucy?…" a tiny voice came, "M-miss?" Lucy rolled over, the sunlight beamed through the curtains practically blinding her. She hated this place. "Lucy?" she jumped, "Huh? Oh yes… come in." she replied as the wooden door creaked open and a little blue haired maid walked in. She smiled, "Good morning, Wendy." Lucy yawned. Wendy nodded smiling back placing a cup of strong coffee beside the blonde on the table. "Your father would like to see you, Lucy." She said as she moved Lucy's shoes from last night to one side and pulled out a casual blue dress with golden lining and a big gold heart along the top. It was one of Lucy's favourites and Wendy knew it would help brighten her mood a little.

"W-what does he want?" The blonde stuttered, this was strange she went weeks without saying a word to her father, the house was so damned big she could never find him… not that she ever looked. "He didn't say, ma lady." The little girl mumbled as she helped Lucy pull on the blue dress. "O-Oh."

She sipped her coffee before brushing her teeth and hair. She had to look like 'Jude Heartofilia's daughter'. She looked at herself in the mirror scowling at the girl she saw staring back. She sighed moving away from it as she applied another coat of lip gloss nervously. The blonde began walking down one of the many bleak grey corridors looking in the studies and the libraries and the dining halls and the sitting rooms and she even searched the staff wings in the house. The only place she knew he wouldn't be was the garden, he hated the garden. It was filled with beautiful flowers of all kinds, it had long white benches and amazing statues and birds. It was Lucy's favourite place as she could sit by her mother's grave and write stories. She now stood in front of the grave staring at the bright yellow roses that surrounded the pretty headstone. The blonde had unconsciously walked through the garden and to the bench by her mother she loved so much.

She sighed lightly before walking on and making her way back to the house. Then she saw him. Something wasn't right, why was he in the garden?! Frowning at a bunch of daisies, he stood tall in a brown suit with his arms folded as a butler stood silently by his side. "Father." Lucy spoke curtsying. He looked at her, his frown deepening. "Lucy." He boomed motioning to a white bench, "Please, take a seat." Lucy nodded sitting down on the very edge of the bench, her father stayed standing. He looked at the butler for a moment then waved his hand shooing him away. The butler bowed and then scurried off without a word.

"Ahem." He began turning to face her, "Lucy, as you are now sixteen, I -" Lucy cut him off, "Seventeen, Father." She whispered. He scowled, "That's what I said!" he hissed making Lucy jump, "Y-yes Father, Sorry Father." She mumbled looking at the floor. He sighed irritated. "As you are now _seventeen,_ I think it's time for you to carry on our family and… get married." He said. Her eyes went wide, "M-marry?" she said, "But…. Who?" she frowned. "He's a great man, it will give us a lot of press." Jude said almost excitedly. "Y-You already p-picked someone?" Lucy shook partly with fear and partly with anger. "You went behind my back?!" she spat. Jude froze, "I choose you a husband! I'm doing you a favour!" he scowled. "I don't want to get married." Lucy said her eyes pleading. He laughed at her, "You think you have a choice in the matter?" he sniggered. The blonde sat silently hating her father. "You'll be meeting him tomorrow, I expect you to be polite and do as I say… or you'll face the consequences, do you understand?" he hissed at her. She nodded, unconsciously touching the back of her shoulder feeling the raised lines on her skin that would be there forever. With that Jude walked away, stepping on the daisies as he left her there.


	2. Chapter 2

***The next day***

Lucy pulled herself up into the small gold carriage, it rattled lightly as she shut the door behind her. It was a mild day and the sun was just rising so the sky was bright and a light pink colour. She sighed sitting in the empty carriage. Jude had a separate carriage to her, he didn't like to sit with her, something about her being too annoying.

"Are you ready, miss?" The driver smiled through the window, Lucy nodded, plastering a fake smile on her face. The horses hooves thundered behind her father's carriage. Lucy stared out of the glass window at the Heartofilia mansion getting smaller and smaller as she wondered what this Lord Laxus would be like.

"How does he expect me to marry a man I've never even met!?" she muttered to herself angrily as she clenched her fists. She watched the trees swaying in the wind, it was still early morning and Lucy was still incredibly tired. She found herself dosing off to the beat of the carriage on the bumpy road.

Hours later she was jolted from one end of the carriage to the other, slamming against the wall as it came to a sudden halt. She pulled herself of the floor, patting down her dress Wendy had picked out for her. It was a sparkly deep red with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt fell just below her knees. It looked amazing along with the red strappy heels she'd found at the back of her closet.

"What the?" she gasped staring at the beige coloured mansion before her. The door of the carriage was opened by the driver, who greeted her with another smile. She stepped out gazing at the sandstone walls that surrounded the house. It was extremely baronial, (A building or room that is large, impressive and built or decorated in an old-fashioned style), with great wooden beams and a stained glass window above the front door.

The garden out front had tall grass surrounded by daffodils and tulips that blew in the wind.

Her mouth hung open when she saw the roses! Big red roses climbed up the sandy brick work by the front door.

"Close your mouth!" Jude commanded quietly, swatting Lucy's arm. She flinched at his touch snapping her mouth shut. Jude walked up to the large wooden front door and slammed his fist against it a few times before Lucy followed.

"Jude Heartofilia!" A pleasant voice rang out as the door swung open…

No one was there.

Lucy raised a brow. "Uhh… H-hello?" Jude called out. He looked back at Lucy who had the exact same confused expression on her face.

"D-down here…" it came again. Lucy looked down to see an incredibly short man with a grey moustache. He wore a rather silly looking outfit with blue and orange stripes going across it. He smiled nervously, showing the wrinkles in his skin.

"O-oh… Greetings… Sir Dreyar." Jude said, nodding his head. "Just call me Makarov!" the short man replied smiling wider when he saw Lucy.

"Ahh and you must be Lady Lucy!" he chirped, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Welcome to my wonderful home!" he exclaimed as he stepped aside making way for the pair to enter the beautiful old mansion.

They found themselves in a bright hallway with shiny wooden floors and a cream banister that spiralled upwards. The walls were cream too with a pretty light blue flower print along the top and bottom, however most were outshined by amazing high arched windows, framed with white velvet drapes.

"This way, please!" Makarov grinned, going through an oak door on the left of the light hallway.

Lucy stepped in the room being followed closely by Jude. The wall paper was plain white along with the carpet that sunk slightly under their feet. A giant golden framed mirror that covered the whole wall hung majestically. There was a wooden bookcase filled to the brim with paperbacks and a cabinet full of china. Lucy turned from the mirror to see a brown sofa with heavy oak arms, and right in the middle sat a beast of a man.

"I'm Laxus." He grunted standing up and reluctantly shaking Jude's hand before awkwardly kissing Lucy's then sitting back down next to Makarov. Lucy internally groaned.

Laxus was quite tall with broad shoulders and dark blonde hair that spiked upwards. His green eyes looked Lucy up and down, then her father. He looked almost bored, you could tell he hadn't agreed to this marriage either.

Jude looked at her then at Laxus, "Perhaps you two should go for a walk and get to know each other whilst we discuss your marriage." He smiled.

The blond boy looked at Makarov, "Gramps?" he mumbled, "Aye. Go get to know each other!" he nodded as Laxus grunted standing up again holding the door open for Lucy. She thanked him politely and smiled even if she was incredibly annoyed at her father on the inside she didn't have to embarrass herself in front of the poor unsuspecting men.

Lucy stepped out of the door and back into the hallway.

Suddenly an unknown force collided with her and slammed her body back into Laxus' arms as she turned a shade of red that seemed to match her dress well.

"Oops!" A girl giggled grabbing her satchel bag and getting up off the floor slowly. "Sorry." She smirked flipping her long brown hair back and adjusting her pale blue tank top.

"Cana." Laxus growled, lifting Lucy up like a doll before placing her back on her feet gently.

"Heehee, well gotta run!" she gabbled sprinting down the hallway in her heels.

"S-sorry about that." He sighed, "This place is full of looneys!" he said rolling his eyes. Just at that moment a man with emerald green hair appeared by Laxus. His eyes darkened when he looked at Lucy.  
"Hello… I don't believe we've met?" he frowned, inching closer to Laxus. "Hey Freed… She's Lucy Heartofilia, my fiancé…"

The trio grimaced.

"Really? I think you need someone… smarter… better looking." Freed said staring at Laxus. Lucy scowled as Laxus shrugged. "Do you two _want_ to get married?" he asked. "Nope." The two blondes replied in union. "Good!" he coughed, "I mean why not just both refuse?" "It's not that simple." Lucy mumbled as Laxus nodded agreeing with her. "You how Gramps gets." He said rolling his eyes.

"Woooooh!" Cana yelled as she skidded back along the hall on her bum. Laxus face palmed, "Excuse me…" he sighed running after her.

"Lucy?" The green haired guy said. "Mhmm?" the blonde replied. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. "Um no…" she replied shaking her head, "My name is Freed Justine, and that," he said pointing to Laxus' back, "Is _my_ man!" he snapped his fingers. Lucy blinked and began shuffling away.

"Leave. Become ill. Refuse it. Run away. I don't care how you do it, just, Stop. The. Wedding." He scowled as Lucy nodded before running towards where Laxus was chasing Cana.

"What a weirdo…" she panted catching up with Laxus, who'd already given up chasing the crazy brunette. "Yeah, this place is full of 'em." Laxus frowned looking at a golden clock on the wall.

"We'd better get back, Lucy." He said calmly pushing her back down the hall. As the passed the many open doors Lucy saw all kinds of things! She saw Cana again with a large barrel between her knees sat next to two older looking men who were smoking and drinking with her. In the next room stood a sweet looking lady with long white hair sitting with a younger girl that was reading with short white hair and kind looking eyes, she saw a girl with glasses standing in the middle of a bunch of statues and a suite of armour walking around cuddling some teddy's and calling them 'his babies' over and over but weirdest of all, in one room there was an orange lion sat on a leather couch casually kissing a pink sheep!

"How does that work!?" Lucy said thinking out loud. Laxus gave a low laugh, "I did warn you." He said, "Weirdos everywhere!" he finished, finally pushing Lucy through the door back into the room where Jude and Makarov were.

"Ahh just the two we were looking for!" Makarov smiled at the blondes, who failed very miserably to smile back.  
"You two will be wed on the 1st of March, which is two days from now." Jude informed them standing up. "Well I think we should take our leave." He said, "It was a pleasure…" he added frowning.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Makarov grinned as they began to leave the house.

When the front door was shut Jude glared at Lucy before wordlessly getting in his carriage and setting off. Lucy sighed hopping back in her own.

She spent the rest of the journey back wondering what she was going to do…

I hope this chapter was a little better and a bit more exciting, lol. This took me centuries to write so I really hope you enjoyed it too. Please review! I'd love to get more feedback, good and bad. Thanks for reading ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon by the time Lucy reached the grim mansion prison she called home. She watched the dark windows cast shadows on the stone walls where the great Heartofilia crest hung. The house stood menacingly surrounded by a large wood filled with pine trees however the village wasn't too far away but it took about an hour to walk there. The gold gates began to screech as they were pulled open. Ready to close in on her.

"Why am I still here?" she whispered to herself thinking about Freed's words. She saw her father get out of his carriage glaring in her direction.

"Stupid worthless child." He hissed.

She looked at him, then wordlessly opened the carriage door and ran.

She ran and ran towards the tree line not looking back, but she could hear her father yelling out her name as a guard ran after her. She lifted up the ends of the red dress stumbling in the heeled shoes. Heavy footsteps stomped behind her.

She finally made it to the edge of the forest, immediately tripping a skidding down a small muddy hill.

Luckily a tree stopped her fall as she smashed head first into it.

Lucy winced pulling herself up not wanting to be captured again. She ran along the forest floor as branches grabbed at her scratching her arms trying to pull her back.

She slipped down a leafy slope into a stream, letting out a yelp as the cold water splashed over her.

"What did I just do?!" The blonde murmured to herself quietly pulling herself out of the tiny stream and onto the dusty rocks around it.

Reluctantly she got up groaning slightly. She walked slowly down the stream, stopping dead still every time she heard a noise.

After a long while of doing this she completely lost track of where she was.

As the sun just began to set she saw a clearing. With a small fire that burned dully. She saw a battered wooden carriage and a few little bags of food laid out around the tiny fire. She shivered as she stared hungrily at the food.

Now Lucy wasn't stupid. She knew not to steal.

She also knew it was dangerous out here… but she was really hungry… and cold… and lost.

"Maybe if I just take a little." She whispered tripping forward and reaching for one of the little bags.

The wooden carriage creaked. Lucy froze mid reach unsure what to do.

"Who's there?" a low voice snarled.

The carriage moved slightly. Lucy stood silently, still reaching out for the food.

A man stepped into view, his black and white hair swayed as he took a step towards Lucy.

He stared at her silently.

"Midnight?... What are you- " a girl called following him. She noticed Lucy and tensed. Her white hair was short and she wore white feathery clothing like an angle.

Lucy took a step back beginning to apologize for her intrusion before hitting something hard behind her.  
She turned to see another man looking down at her scowling. His yellow eye fixed on her as he hissed. He had a long scar running down his right eye and spiky red hair.

"Cobra!" The angle greeted as the little blonde began to shake slightly taking another step back.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said nervously looking at the group around her. She began to make her way back into the forest when Cobra laid a strong hand on her shaking shoulder still hissing.

"Who are you?" he commanded.

"L-Lucy." She whispered pulling away only for him to grab her other arm. "Lucy who?" he hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Lucy…" she hesitated, no one was going to take her back. "Just Lucy…"

He scowled gripping her arm tighter as she pulled.

"L-Let go!" she said finally freeing her poor arm.

He grabbed her again, this time by her waist. "Tell me who you are?" he growled.

Now he'd done it.

Lucy scowled and went for punch right in the – He blocked it.

She had another go desperately trying to pry his arms away from her. He blocked it again with ease sniggering.

"I can hear your moves." He said calmly blocking yet another punch. Lucy frowned confused for a moment.  
She turned and looked at him, "What?!" she said raising an eyebrow, still clawing at his arms.  
He sniggered again loosening his grip for a second.

Lucy took her chance and dropped to the floor escaping him. She dodged as he reached out in the directions she was about to run.

She ran back towards the trees breathing heavily.

"Lucy Heartofilia!" Midnight boomed pointing at her.

She gasped for air running back into the trees. She saw the stream she'd followed and almost smiled.

"Wow, you're actually quite fast." A voice said next to her. She turned her head in despair and saw a man running beside her incredibly fast. He smiled, his cheeks pushing up his dark googles.

She ran past him.

"Yeah, that won't work… I'm still faster." He said grabbing her and tripping her over. "Lucy Heartofilia, right?" he said pinning her to the ground next to the little stream as she struggled.

She flailed her arms and kicked. He raised a blonde brow before she scooped up the muddy water and splashed his face aggressively.

He scowled slamming her arm into the rocks making her yelp.

He rolled his eyes before her injected her with a syringe that contained a strange looking green liquid that bubbled when it made contact with her pale skin.

"St-stop.." she whispered as her eyes drooped and her head dropped back slamming against the rocks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why'd we kidnap her again?" Angel said.

"She's gonna earn us so much money!" Midnight replied excitedly.

"It took me a while to recognise her face." Midnight added as something creaked making it clear he was moving.  
"She's awake." Cobra growled making more creaking sounds.

Suddenly the blackness was pulled from over her head.

Lucy opened her eyes to see a brown sack on the floor next to three pairs of feet.

She tried desperately to stand up, only to discover she was bound by rope. She tried to yell and cuss but she was gagged by a mouldy tasting rag.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Angel said pulling a disgusted face as she looked Lucy up and down, taking in all the cuts and bruises and dirt that covered her as she squirmed on the floor of the carriage.

"What do you mean?" Midnight said blankly.  
"Well… look at her." Angle said wrinkling her nose.

Lucy half sat half laid at their feet being swayed by the carriage. Her body ached and felt abnormally heavy, not to mention her blurred vision.

Her hair hung over her eyes stuck to her forehead with dirt and blood.

'How did I get such a mess?' she thought her eyes half closing.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure." Cobra hissed as the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"Let's get her in the cell." Midnight said opening the carriage doors to reveal a long dark hallway.

As soon as the doors were opened an ice cold wind filled the air making Lucy shiver uncontrollably.

Lucy whimpered in protest as Cobra picked her up roughly and flung her lifeless body over his shoulder.

All Lucy could see was the grey stone floor and walls as he took her down the hall, she bounced lightly on his shoulder shivering more and more.

'It's so cold!' she thought.

She tried to curl up in a ball for protection but mostly to keep warm as Cobra moved quickly through the icy air of the hallway.

He stopped quickly tugging the rope off her, before pulling a lever of some sort.

"Oi." His voice had become an incredibly low snarl, "Keep this one alive!" he spat throwing Lucy onto something warm and soft, before turning and grabbing a rail that rattled as he pulled it down and a heavy steel door slammed shut.

She was trapped and alone yet again.

Well at least she thought she was...

A few seconds later a small white light emerged from the darkness. Lucy opened her eyes wide as she tried to shuffle away but she froze with shock as the soft "ground" began to heave, sinking in then puffing back out again slowly.

A pair of glowing onyx eyes appeared right in front of her face accompanied with a low growl.

Lucy was pushed gently by invisible hands onto the freezing stone floor, her teeth chattered uncontrollably as tears began to form in her eyes.

She hugged herself whimpering helplessly.

Just then a warm hand came down on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. She flinched squeezing her eyes shut, not really wanting to find out what was going to happen to her.

Suddenly two arms pulled her up and placed her back on the softness. It was all around her, the warmth hugged her tightly.

The blonde wasn't exactly sure what was going on as all she could see was black now the light had disappeared, but she felt safe, encased in the heat.

She could hear breathing close to her head and wasn't sure whether it calmed her down or frightened her more but after a little while her eyes were sore and struggling to stay open so eventually she drifted off into the darkness.

***The next day***

Dull light shined through a small barred hole in the ceiling.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as groans came from behind her.

"Ughh heavy…" a voice complained quietly, making Lucy jump.  
She looked around the plain grey room. In the top corner a blue mat was laid out on the floor obviously as a makeshift bed. She couldn't see anyone in the room so she stood up shakily and slowly walked over to the door, until she caught sight of herself in a tiny mirror on the wall.

She made her way over to it and stared at herself. Her hair was ragged and dirty and her face looked tired and bruised.

She stepped back, sighing at her reflection as she always did.

"I look awful…" she mused brushing her hair back from her face.  
"Yeah, you do."

Lucy jumped as she saw the owner of the onyx eyes staring at her in the mirror. She spun on her heel to look at him.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked staring at him as he stood with his hands behind his head. His pink hair was spiked and messy and he wore a dark open vest exposing most of his chest.

"I'm Natsu! Who are you?" he grinned, showing a pair of tiny fangs as he leaned against one of the grey walls.  
"L-Lucy.." she replied quietly.

He looked her up and down, "Hhmmm… I'm gonna call ya Luce."

"What is this place…?"She murmured.

"I'ts some kind of prison… it's where the Oración Seis kidnap people and keep them here sending out a ransom." He answered, his smile dropping to a frown.

"You have to wait until someone pays to get you out!" he growled, "I've only been here a few days and I've taken out a lot of their guards already!"

"Wait, s-so it was you… the growling f-from last night?" The little blonde squeaked.

"Well… it was kinda weird to have a person thrown on me while I was asleep." He said.

"Wait t-that w-was you I laid on!?" Lucy stuttered going red.

"Yeah, you're heavy Luce." Natsu nodded not fazed at all by her blushes.

Lucy scowled, "I am not!"

"…and weird." He added matter of factly.

"I AM NOT!" she shouted.

He laughed lightly, "Yep, definitely weird."


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu grinned again as Lucy puffed out her cheeks angrily.

She walked over to the door and stared at it. It didn't have a handle on the inside and it didn't budge no matter how many times she shoved it.

Natsu leaned against the wall watching the strange girl as she attempted to open the giant door… didn't she think he'd already tried that?

Lucy could feel Natsu's eyes on her, but she decided to ignore it and studied the door more closely. The blonde noticed a lot of deep dents in the metal and the ends of the door were charred.

"What are these?" she asked not turning from the door.

"Oh, that's from when they first brought me…" Natsu said, quickly looking away from Lucy as she suddenly turned around, "I tried to break down the door."

Lucy looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "You tried to break down a steel door… and then… burn it?… You're a magic user?!"

"Well I couldn't just sit there whilst my friends needed me, I had to at least try and –" he was cut off as the door was pushed open.

Lucy stumbled backwards as a man stepped in dressed all in white, he wore a mask with a strange black symbol in the middle just above where his eyes would be.

Lucy stayed incredibly still by Natsu who'd tensed with his fists raised.

Three more guards who looked exactly the same entered the cell.

One stepped towards Lucy roughly placing handcuffs on her pale wrists as the other three dived at Natsu holding him still obviously having been warned he was dangerous.

Lucy bit her lip not wanting her new found friend to be hurt, but she was reassured when Natsu pushed two of the larger guards of him with ease as the third one quickly handcuffed him visibly shaking.

Eventually the guards managed to calm the pair down and planted an old sack on Lucy head, she quivered thinking back to last night.

Lucy was dragged out of the room with Natsu following close behind as the other three guards held onto him desperately trying to keep him still.

As they entered the icy hall Lucy shivered being pulled around bends and corners, then stopping for a while only to start moving again snaking down the many freezing stone halls.

The sack was yanked off Lucy's head as she stood realising instantly she was in some kind of dining area, the guard holding Lucy took off her handcuffs and pushed her towards the wooden tables, she stood there awkwardly looking at all the tables full of people she didn't know.

She could smell food as her stomach grumbled and her little nose twitched slightly.

Lucy was still stood alone between many full tables when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Hey Luce, where do ya think you're going?" Natsu grinned dragging her towards a table where three people already sat.

"Natsu!" a redheaded girl greeted the crazy teen boy running towards them.

"Hey Erza." He smiled, "Juvia." he said nodding his head towards a blue haired girl beside a boy with darker hair.

Natsu's smile dropped. "Ice princess…" he said looking at him.

"Looking for a fight flame brain!" the boy with dark hair stood up raising his fists suddenly ripping of his shirt and scowling at Natsu. Lucy gaped at them both.

"Sit down you idiots!" Erza scolded as a dark aura began to appear around her.

"Huh… Yes ma'am!" The two boys replied in union sitting down. Natsu pulled Lucy down next to him quickly. The group stared at her… then at Natsu…

"What?" he said eventually breaking the long silence. Erza tilted her head towards the blonde who sat at the end of the table.

"Oh! This is my new friend Lucy!" He smiled happily showing his fangs again.

"She your girlfriend too, flame breath?" The dark haired boy sniggered before Erza turned and glared at him as Juvia clung to him protectively.

Natsu scowled sticking out his tongue as Lucy went red.

The redhead cleared her throat, "I am Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." She said shaking Lucy's hand.  
"This is Juvia." Erza said motioning to the girl next to her.

"Juvia is happy to meet Lucy… if she stays away from Grey-sama!" Juvia exclaimed practically jumping on the dark haired boy.

"Why do you have to say that every time you meet someone?" He said to her.

"Because Grey-sama is Juvia's… and only Juvia's!" she hissed grabbing Grey tightly as he cringed.

"I-It's nice to meet you all." Lucy smiled at the weird group of teens.

She jumped as a women dressed in black and white slammed trays of some kind of food onto the table and walked away. Lucy stared at it and grimaced.

They all picked at the mushy slop… apart from Natsu who wolfed his whole tray down in one gulp.

"Where's Iron head?" Natsu asked the group.

"Iron who?" Lucy frowned.  
"Gajeel." Erza began, "He's one of our friends an-" Natsu coughed loudly, she glared at him for a moment.

"No one's seen him since yesterday… that goes for Levy too." Grey said.

Natsu growled clearly not pleased with this new information, however he was suddenly distracted by Lucy's untouched tray of food and began slowly but surely stealing the tray, inch by inch he dragged it closer to him with his pinkie finger, trying not to get caught.

"You can just have it, you know." Lucy sighed looking around the room at all the strangers.

Then it hit her, a thought, a memory.

'Levy.' She thought, 'Levy….chan?'

…

"This Levy," Lucy said recognising the name, "What's her last name?" she asked.

"Levy McGarden." Juvia spoke, smiling.

"Why?" Natsu said looking at her curiously as he downed the second tray of food.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but everyone's attention had turned to the loud crash behind the group. A boy walked in with his fists clenched, he had long messy black hair and his face and arms were covered in piercings.

"Move!" he yelled to a guy stood in his way as he pushed him over then strode towards the table where Lucy and the others sat.

He slammed himself down at the other side of Natsu gritting his teeth.

Everyone stared at him silently, apart from Lucy that cowered away.

"They took it!" he growled slamming his fist on the table. "They took all my magic!"

Everyone scowled.

"What about Levy?" Grey responded trying to contain his obvious anger.

Gajeel grunted, as everyone nodded solemnly.

Natsu glared at the table and cursed loudly.

"At least she managed to shut down most of the cameras and hack a little of the security on the west side before they took her magic." Juvia said.

Erza gave a small sigh of relief.

'Are they all wizards!?... They must be.' Lucy thought staring at them. 'What were they doing here of all places?'

As people started to clear out the group looked at each other.

"Don't forget the plan starts tomorrow!" Erza hissed quietly, the others nodded.  
"Our cells are near each other, so all you have to do is break the bars and climb through the vent, then head west to the meeting point. Gajeel make sure Levy is there with you. Grey, Juvia, a group of guards walks past your cell every three hours so make sure you make good timing… and Natsu, for god sake please try and be quiet!" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

The same four guards came for Lucy and Natsu, not bothering to put the handcuffs back on but still covering their eyes.

They went through the same routine on the way back, both Lucy and Natsu shivering like crazy in the cold, until finally they came to a sudden stop.

Lucy heard the swish of the steel door being opened and the stumbling of feet as Natsu was pushed back in the cell. She was happy she could just go and try to think now.

However she frowned when she was yanked forward by her wrists and she heard the heavy door slam shut again muffling Natsu's loud protests.

She had to try and keep up with the guards fast pace as he led her along.

After a short while of opening and closing her mouth desperate to speak but losing all her confidence over and over, they finally got to their destination, Lucy still seeming to be mute.

A door clicked open as she was passed from one set of hands to another before being roughly pushed down into a chair. After a few seconds she reached up to her face and pulled off the sack covering her eyes to see a dark room with a desk and a few drawers and wooden cabinets behind it, the walls were a dirty cream colour and plain. It smelt of chemicals and burnt her nose slightly as she breathed in.

In a shiny black leather chair by the battered desk in front of her sat Midnight, wearing a dark grey suit and way too much eyeliner.

"Lucy Heartofilia." He began, leaning on the desk with his elbows, "Such a big name for such a little girl…"

Lucy scowled at him, "What do you want with me?" she spat.

"Oh not you…" he grinned, "More your father actually… You see, this place, is my wonderland."

Lucy shuddered.

"It's where I keep my prisoners." He smiled sadistically, staring at her.

She narrowed her eyes as he stood up and came towards her, putting his face right by her ear.

"The people that… belong to me." he whispered next to her, making her shudder slightly again.

"I belong to no one!" she hissed, "You don't own anybody here!"

"You belong to no one?" he said raising his eyebrows, "Not even your precious father?"

Lucy remained silent as he took a step back leaning slightly on the desk.

"Why did you run away?..." he said, "Because he hit you?" he said in high pitch voice mocking her.

She winced wondering how he got that information. She swallowed. "I left for many reasons."

"Well it seems your fathers going to have to buy you back."

"What!?" Lucy choked.

"You belong to me now." He replied.

"N-No I'm not. I will never be anyone's…" she hissed.

"Meh. Finders keepers, right?"

Just as Lucy was about to start yelling at him started to move around the left side of the desk and pick up a small glass of water.

"Drink?" he offered.

Lucy hesitated then saw him pull open the top drawer and take out a Ribena bottle, she loved Ribena!

Her mother and father used to have amazing miniature picnics in the gardens with her when she was younger. She'd always enjoyed to marvel at the pretty flowers and sit with her parents laid out in the sunshine. She smiled slightly at the happy memories from long ago.

Taking the blonde's smile as a yes, he poured the drink then handed it to her.

She thanked him, completely forgetting where she was and had a few gulps.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you're here?" he said calmly walking towards the wooden drawers.

She blinked.

"Y-Yes." She replied blankly, coming back into reality.

He laughed lightly, "Can you move?" he said.

Lucy frowned, "Of course I ca-…" she stood up. Then fell back into the chair straight away.

He nodded when he heard the small thud, "Good."

"What's happening to me!?" she panicked, dropping the glass.

He brought out a large needle that made Lucy's eyes go wide.

"W-What are you doing?" she gasped, looking at the silver goo inside it.

She pushed herself up slightly straining her muscles. "Why the hell can't I move!? What is that?" she panicked raising her voice.

"This." He answered calmly looking at the needle, "This, is a magic duller. You need it until I can extract your power."

"What!? N-No I don't need that! I-I'm not magic…" she whispered.

"Yes, you do and you are." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I swear I'm not a wizard! I don't know anything about magic!"

"They never told you…" he frowned.

"Told me…?"

"You have magic power… like your mother."

"My m-mother?" she mused.

"She was a celestial spirit mage!" he said, concentrating on the needle.

Lucy sat hunched over in the hard wooden chair, too shocked for words. 'Her mother had magic!'

Midnight walked towards her, "This should burn a little, but I'm sure you can bear it."

Lucy tried to shake her head but was only able to make small robotic like movements with her jaw. She tried to scream but it came out as a tiny squeak. She'd been scared of needles ever since she was small but that wasn't what scared her the most.

The little blonde could feel the cold sweat beads forming on her forehead as she breathed heavily and silent.

Midnight grabbed her right wrist firmly gripping tightly as he tugged on her soft skin. She clamped her eyes shut. This was all too much… too many memories came flooding back now.

This was always how it started...

First the pretend calm conversation, then the tricks, then it was the wrist grab, and then that's when it really started, the pain.

The hatred her father's eyes held when he looked at his daughter, his sickening smile as he spat venomous words. She remembered the crack of the sharp whip.

All of the scars… So many scars.

She finally opened her eyes to see Midnight throwing the needle away and sitting back in his chair.

"See it wasn't that bad, was it?" he said, rolling his eyes.

She didn't reply. He had no idea…

They sat in silence until a knock came at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"You should be able to move again now." Midnight said to Lucy, opening the door for Angel, who promptly grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He added quickly before letting the door shut.

They stood in the dark hallway.

"Come with me, Lucy Heartfilia." She said tugging her through another door on their left. Lucy cringed slightly at her full name but was in too much of a confused daze to do anything anymore.

As they stepped into the light blue painted room Lucy stumbled slightly on the fluffy white carpet, bumping into Angel slightly. She didn't seem to notice though as she walked over to large white wooden wardrobe wedged in between two shiny chests of draws.

Lucy's hand was dropped as Angel opened the wardrobe exposing many dull similar outfits hung along a series of rails. The blonde stared at her now empty hand for a moment before turning to walk back out of the door. Her mind had gone again. She felt strange… like she wasn't really in her body anymore, everything was all fuzzy and floaty. She reached out and curled her pale fingers around the door handle.

"Here! This one would be great!" Angel said swiftly turning around.

Lucy stood, frozen.

"Lucy."  
"Hmm."

"Turn around and put these on."

She turned automatically, nodding.

Angel threw a black costume with white trimmings at her. _(Basically Edolas Lucy's outfit)_.

"T-Thanks." Lucy mumbled barley even looking at the clothes as Angel made her way out of the room.

"I'll wait out here." She said closing the door.

Lucy shut her eyes and took a deep breathe.

'No more crying… no more crying.' She thought.

A white dresser with a giant mirror in the corner of the room caught her eye as she ripped of the tattered greyish robe she'd obviously been put in whilst she was knocked out. She stared at herself in the new clothes and sighed. She didn't look like herself… though she never really did…

The blonde looked around the small room, searching for a way out, but the only door was the one they came in and there were no windows to speak of… looks like she wasn't escaping right now.

'Maybe I could go with Natsu?... Hmm Natsu, he seems nice… and he's actually pretty cute.' She grinned to herself evilly, but was knocked out of her thoughts by Angel banging on the door.

"C-Come in." she said blankly.

Angel swung open the door holding a new set of handcuffs and a new brown sack to shove on poor Lucy's head again.

"Great." Angel said, lacking any enthusiasm as she placed the handcuffs on Lucy's wrists and brought out the dreaded sack.

Again, she was passed to another pair of hands, which she assumed to be a guards, and was dragged back to Natsu's cell.

Her eyes were uncovered as she was pushed sharply into the little cell where Natsu was pacing up and down. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Luce!" he exclaimed, "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, 'No more crying!' she thought.

"What happened?" The pinkette said sitting on the blue mat laid out on the floor, magically another one had appeared next to it where Lucy had flopped down.

Lucy explained everything that had happened, still confused about all this herself.

*After a while of explaining*

"My mother had celestial magic… and apparently I do too…" Lucy mumbled, not really believing it at all!

"Well yeah, duh!" Natsu said, "It's obvious."

"I-It is?!" she frowned, running her fingers through her golden hair.

"Yeah you can kinda sense it… you really never knew?" he said.

"No." Lucy replied with her head in her hands.

"Well I wasn't born with magic, my dad taught me!" Natsu smiled.

"Really? Why would he do that?!" Lucy said.

"Huh? Why not? Magic's awesome!"

"It's looked down upon where I come from."

"What?!" He screeched, "Why?!"

She sighed, "I don't know… people don't understand it so they don't like it, I guess."

Natsu frowned, "That's not right."

"It's how it is… I went to a private school and I didn't have many friends at all, in fact I only had one… she was really smart and never stopped reading, we'd do everything together. Every lunchtime we'd go and read and eat together on the roof, until one day I, It's stupid but, well I was trying to touch the sky by leaning on the edge of the railings, and tripped over my lunch box and managed to fall over the rails… and, and she saved me. W-With her magic…" She told him.

His eyes went wide, "Really? What happened next?"

"She was expelled and her whole family was considered a disgrace… it was my fault." Lucy said sadly.

"And you never knew she had magic?!" Natsu gasped.

"No…" Lucy mumbled.

"So she was your only friend?" Natsu said quietly.

"Yeah, I never really fit in with the others... but she accepted me, and it was pretty much us two against the world after that."

"Well count me in! What was her name?"

"Her name was Levy."

Natsu's eyes bulged.

"Levy McGarden." Lucy said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

That night was an incredibly dark one.

Lucy laid on her back, resting on the blue mat. She'd found out so many things. It all seemed like a big blur.

What did midnight mean? I guess she'd find out tomorrow…

But why did he want her supposedly real celestial magic?

What even was Celestial magic?! She knew it meant something about the sun and stars… probably.

At least that's what Levy had told her. When she was on the roof all those years ago, reaching out for the clouds, she knew it was stupid but still…

Levy was telling her about some star keys or something…

Right before their accident.

Her accident.

Her fault.

She sighed, turning to see Natsu laid a few feet away from her. His mouth was wide open and his nose wiggled a little every time he made a tiny snuffling snore noise.

She giggled quietly to herself.

His eyes snapped open, making her jump.

"Uh, Lucy?" he mumbled.

"Sorry… I-I can't sleep." She blinked.

He didn't say anything… he just stared at her for a few minutes.

The blonde began to grow uncomfortable as the boy stared at her. His eyes bore into her mind, as if he could see exactly what was going through her head.

"I don't like it here." She whispered, looking anywhere but Natsu.

"Then come with us, Luce… come with me." he said, his voice low and serious.

"B-But what about your friends? We haven't even known each other for more than few days."

"They all like you! And we can all get to know each other, right? A-As friends?" he smiled.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when he smiled. She didn't know why… she wasn't sure she wanted to. But it did.

She couldn't help a smile back, "Ok… thank you, Natsu."

She smiled a little wider not realising what it was doing to him.

"What's your favourite colour?" Natsu, suddenly asked.

"W-What?!" Lucy spluttered, turning on her side to face him fully now.

Natsu mirrored her movement.

"Well, since you said we didn't know each other that well… I wanna know more."

"Oh, u-um…" she stared at him, "My favourite colour is…"

What was her favourite colour?... she'd never really thought about it.

"I guess it's yellow or… or maybe…" she looked up to his hair, "Or maybe, pink."

It wasn't Natsu's hair that made her like pink!

No, it wasn't! It was her mother, yes, that was it. Her mother would always be seen wearing pink, she always looked so beautiful and elegant, yep, totally it.

"Cool!" Natsu shouted, making Lucy jump yet again, "Mines red! Hmm, or orange!"

She giggled  
"Favourite animal?" he asked smiling.

"Hmmm… probably.."

*Basically they ended up playing 'the question game' for hours until both of them literally passed out next to each other*

*A few passed out hours later*

 _The closet was dark. It seemed darker than usual… and maybe a little smaller._

 _Her hands were buzzing and her wrists were stinging from the rope that had been rubbing off her skin for a few days now so it was digging deeper into her flesh. Her skin was papery and her ribs stuck out painfully through her old top._

 _She breathed slowly as her bruised body hung from her hands in the darkness._

 _However her breathing came to a complete stop when she heard his footsteps. They were loud and quick outside the room, she heard the door creak open._

 _He strode towards the front of the closet as Lucy began to squirm, the lock clicked._

 _"_ _Put your head up. Stand up straight."_

 _She didn't move, knowing either way what would happen._

 _Suddenly she felt his fingers curl around her thin neck and slam her body into the back of the closet, she yelped quietly._

 _"_ _You look a little unwell Lucy, maybe you should eat something…"_

 _He pulled out a piece of bread, making Lucy's eyes flutter open for a moment when she smelt the sweet floury scent._

 _He smirked, quickly placing the bread in his mouth._

 _"_ _Anyway shall we get too it?" he said, cracking his knuckles._

She screamed. She screamed out for help, for anyone at all. Her stomach wretched as she lunged forwards.

She sat in the cell, tears running down her face as Natsu sat next to her clinging to her slim shoulders.

"L-Luce?!" he spluttered.

She began to cry quietly sobbing to herself.

"Luce…" he whispered, softer this time.

She curled up into a ball trying to protect herself from the ghost hands clawing at her.

Natsu pulled her onto his lap silently. For once she didn't protest at another being so close to her. For once she just wanted to cry and feel safe.

"It's gonna be ok, Luce." She heard him whisper.

He didn't know! He had no idea what had happened to her! Or why she was crying!

…But, he still held her, and told her it would be ok.

He rocked her slightly, placing his head on top of hers.

"It's ok." He said, "You're ok."

"Thank you… Natsu…" she choked barely audible.

He didn't answer her, but she felt him smiling, so she knew he heard.

And that's how they stayed. Just him holding her all night until eventually her sobs died down back into a silent sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning finally came, Natsu and Lucy stood under the small vent in their cell.

"How are we gonna do this?" Lucy said scratching her head as she stared up, a small frown on her face.

"Erza said to put this thing on it…" Natsu said taking a small circular device from his vest pocket.

Lucy took a few steps back from it as he pressed a few buttons making it start to beep.

"W-What is that?" she stuttered.

He looked at her and grinned, "It blows up… I think."

She blinked as he threw it upwards, it landed perfectly, making a quiet high pitch squeak before blowing off the top of the vent. It came down quickly bouncing straight of Natsu's head.

"Where did Erza even get that?!" she said moving closer to the hole in the ceiling. Natsu shrugged, "I don't know, she's Erza!" he quickly grabbed Lucy's waist lifting her up and pushing her through it.

"N-Natsu!" she protested as she was shoved into the metal tunnel.

"Help me up, Luce." He replied, holding his hand up towards the scowling blonde.

"Tch." She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling.

He didn't move.

"C'mon Luce."

She yanked even harder.

"For god sake Natsu!" she strained.

He rolled his eyes, jumping up and pulling himself through the roof in a matter of seconds.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him off, but he'd already started crawling down the metal tunnel away from her. She bit her lip and followed him.

"They should be somewhere down here…" Natsu said, "Wait no! Other way, other way."

Lucy froze. "I can smell Lug nuts! Turn around…" Natsu said turning to face her.

She sighed and turned around crawling back the other way. After a few minutes, Lucy saw a light.

"Hey Natsu, a light!" she whispered moving closer to it.

She saw Cobra, standing next to some kind of cage made of metal mesh wire.

"Time for dinner, Cubellios." He sighed taking a few steps towards the cage. Lucy couldn't see what was inside of it but she heard a loud hissing as he approached it. She stopped, trying to get a better look.

"Oof!" Natsu gasped, as he went head first into Lucy's behind. He hadn't expected her sudden stop.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she squealed. "P-Pervert!" she scowled.

"What!? That was your fault!" Natsu said, his face still pressed against her.

"GET OFF!" she yelled, tumbling forwards.

"Who's there?!" Cobra's voice came.

"Sh*t!" Natsu whispered, pushing Lucy forwards down the vent.

They clawed their way down the tunnel as fast as they could.

"Keep going, Luce!" Natsu growled, as a siren turned on.

They stumbled round bends and crawled down dips until they heard a loud shout.

"I tell you, Flame brain's done this!" Gray's annoyed voice travelled down the tunnel.

"Hurry, Gray!" Juvia said worriedly, as the siren got louder.

"Gray?" Erza shouted.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

Suddenly the tunnels were filled with voices.

Lucy lunged forward around a corner banging heads with Erza, Grey and Gajeel.

They all cursed loudly.

"Where the hell are we going!" Gajeel hissed.

"Who set off the alarm?!" Grey scowled at Natsu, over Lucy's shoulder.

"Shut up! Idiots!" Erza said.

"We're going up there." Jellal said calmly, behind Erza as he pointed upwards.

Lucy looked up to see a tunnel going straight up. A small metal ladder was attached to the side.

The siren suddenly stopped.

"We have to go." Erza frowned.

Gray and Gajeel both moved forwards putting their weight on the last slab of metal under the ladder.

"No! Wait!" Lucy gasped, the floor cracked then creaked.

Gray and Gajeel went straight through the floor, triggering the other tiles to become loose.

The whole group fell to the floor.

Lucy laid on the stone floor. They were in one of the main hallways. Her ears buzzed and her head felt heavy and dizzy. All she could do was lay there waiting for the guards.

They had failed.


	10. Chapter 10

Erza and Jellal stood up slowly, Levy tried to help up Gajeel, who seemed to have taken the fall quite badly. Gray and Juvia kneeled against the wall. No one really had any idea which hallway they were in… they all looked the same.

The sound of running feet echoed around the corner behind them.

"They're coming." Gray coughed, his head pressed against the wall.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered, suddenly coming into view and trying to lift her up of the stone, but before he could even touch her his head was yanked backwards.

He cursed loudly.

The group was swarmed with guards. Lucy watched as Natsu was pushed to the ground, his arm was held behind his back and his head was being slammed into the floor. She squinted in the dim light, rolling over so she could get up. She heard Natsu's grunts as he tried to push them off.

"Lucy, get going!" Erza said sweeping a guards legs out from under him. Though the blonde wasn't paying any attention to her… she had to help.

She cursed, standing up shakily. She stared at the guards completely covering him and took a deep breath before pushing herself straight through the middle of them. "Get off him!" she screamed, at the clawing hands that grabbed and scratched her as she punched and kicked, hoping she'd hit them. She manged to block a right hook to her stomach but was surprised when she saw another fist heading straight for her face. She took the hit well but cursed again when she saw the pink tufts of hair under a grey boot, she tried pushing on it with all her might but she was being dragged away by at least three people by now.

Natsu coughed as his head flew up from the floor, he saw a blurry Lucy fighting the guards desperately. Everyone was struggling. His friends were being hurt, he heard Lucy screaming his name.

For the first time in Natsu's life there wasn't a single thing he could do… and he hated it.

The blonde was being dragged away screaming, he tried to follow them but he couldn't even see anymore and his chest was heavy and his breaths were broken and short. At least three of his ribs were broken and he could feel hot blood running down his forehead.

Jellal and Gajeel had disappeared and Juvia was being pulled away from Gray, who was thrashing his arms around angrily. Levy had already collapsed against the wall completely beat… the only person left was Erza.

She stood backed against the wall, her chest heaved as she tried to hold her ground. A guard drew his sword realising she wasn't going to give in. Natsu turned to look at them, he saw her eyes widen a moment of fear flashed across her face as the sword was held high in the air. It came down fast. Cutting straight across the top of her legs. That's when she fell… straight to her knees, then on her front, down on the floor with her friends.

*A few minutes later*

"Just let us go!" Lucy spluttered, trying to catch her breath as she was slammed onto a metal table. There were four leather straps in each corner which were strapped to her arms and legs tightly. The room was blank and a blindingly bright white colour. The only thing in it was a large mirror in front of her on the wall. Lucy looked at her bruised complexion, her eye was swollen and her lip was busted. She couldn't even see the wounds on the rest of her body, her skin was mostly mix of dull deep purple and light green bruises that completely covered her.

Midnight strolled in from behind her.

"Lucy!" he grinned lazily as if she was his best friend, "Trying to escape, huh?" he shook his head tutting.

"Let us go! You sick f*ck!" She screamed at him, before having a coughing fit. He seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst. His eyes widened in disbelief but then a twisted smile formed on his lips and he started laughing loudly.

"Hahaha, oh that's a good one!" he laughed, wiping his eyes and letting out a small sigh, "Anyway, try and keep still… I need to get this out of you." He said turning towards the mirror and putting his thumb up.

It was then Lucy realised the mirror was actually a screen… there were people watching them?!

She tried to start shouting again but her voice seemed to disappear completely as her back jolted against the metal. Her whole body buzzed and jolted again and again into the metal table. This was unlike any other pain she'd ever felt. It hurt… everything hurt… every inch of her body burned and buzzed. She bit her tongue to keep from crying, her eyes were tightly shut and her body had already tried to go numb and fight the electric currents that had begun to zap through her limbs.

It went on for an hour or so. By the time it ended Lucy was completely out of it.

When she woke, she found herself in a smaller room, it was well lit with a wooden floor and cream walls. Across from her on the floor sat Juvia, who looked a complete mess as she rocked herself, crying and repeating Gray's name.

Lucy felt a pair of hands cup her face from behind.

"Hey, Lu…"

The blonde sat up and turned to find Levy sat crossed legged behind her. She looked so different from the tiny blue haired girl she'd known from so long ago. Her hair had grown longer and had got much messier compared to the neat blue bob she used to have.

The bluenette grinned at her old friend.

"I missed you." She said throwing her arms around Lucy, who'd already started crying.

"Levy, I'm sorry…" she said hugging her back… this wasn't exactly how she had pictured their reunion but it would have to do.

"Lu… its ok… I-"

They were interrupted by a sobbing Juvia in the corner.

"GRAYYYYYYY!" she cried.

The two girls stared at her for a moment.

"Where are they?" Lucy said quietly.

"They went back to the white rooms for trying to escape…" Levy whispered sadly, "Juvia and I weren't able to do it."

"D-Do what?" Lucy asked.

"They took them to extract their magic… even though they already did it once. They did it to you too… do you not remember?"

Lucy felt the dull buzz still in the back of her head, "Yeah," she grimaced, "I remember."

The group fell silent for a few moments…

"They can't do this!" Lucy spat, "All of them?"

"All of them went… so we didn't have to." Juvia said, wiping her eyes.

"Natsu… he was…" Lucy's voice trailed off.

"It's alright, Lu." Levy said draping and arm round her shoulders, "They're stronger than you think."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy sat on the floor of the stone cell staring at the barred door. Natsu's head rested lightly in her lap as she absentmindedly played with his pink tufts of hair. Levy and Juvia had been taken off somewhere on their own and when Lucy had finally returned she found Natsu laid out on the floor unconscious. His body was bruised and he wore tight white bandages around his chest… it looked like a few of his ribs had snapped.

Lucy stared blankly at the door waiting for something…

She wasn't exactly sure what, but she had a twisting feeling in her gut telling her something was coming.

"As if this nightmare could get any worse…" she whispered, looking back down at Natsu, who only lay still and silent, the only thing showing he was alive was his chest weakly rising a little before collapsing inwards again.

A loud knocking came at the door, making Lucy jump and stand up quickly.

She waited for the door to open but was surprised when a mere piece of paper was slid underneath, she ran to it.

'Jude Heartfilia,

We have your daughter… if you want to see her again unharmed and alive you must not call security or anyone else.

We demand you pay us at least £10,000.

We will wait in the forest in the North West part of your grounds at 02:00 am…

If you bring anyone or anything other than yourself and the money, we will not hesitate to kill your precious daughter.'

Lucy read the note in silence. She gripped it tightly, so tight her nails started digging into her palms through the paper as her body started to shake with anger.

"…They can't do this!" she whispered.

Darkened thoughts of her going home to that place began to creep into the corners of her mind. Questions flooded in… Why now? Why would they do this now?

"They can't…. do this!" she said.

She didn't want to go back… even if that meant spending the rest of her miserable life here. She didn't want to think about the horrors that awaited her return home.

Worst of all, there would be none of her friends… Levy… Natsu…

Over these last few days (if it was days… maybe a couple weeks?) Lucy had grown especially close to the bunch of teens… they were the first real friends she'd ever had.

She'd sat with them every day at lunch, she had interesting conversations with all of them…. Like how Juvia was planning to kidnap Gray before their marriage, and how Gray was planning to try and keep control of his stripping habit because he was scared Juvia would try and kidnap him so they could get married.

How Levy still got teased for being short and Erza and Jellal had taught her about armour and weapons… she'd even learned a few new fighting skills.

Gajeel had chatted to her a few times about trying to get his cat help for his kiwi addiction and he'd given her a new nick name… 'Bunny girl"

She had no idea where it came from… she wasn't quite sure she wanted to…

Lucy couldn't even imagine her life without these people anymore… it was weird that in such a short space of time they'd all become so close. They clicked, it was as if it was just meant to be…

It would break her heart to leave them now.

The blonde screwed up the paper and threw it across the room…  
"I'm never going back…" she mumbled to herself, leaning on her side against the wall.

"Why do you always talk to yourself?"

Lucy turned to see a certain pinkette laid on his side, lazily propping himself up off the floor with his arm.

She blanked…

"W-Wha?.. I don't!" she said, frowning.

"So who we're you talking to?" he replied with an eyebrow raised.

"None of your business!"

"…Weirdo…"

She puffed out her cheeks angrily stomping her foot.

"I'm not the weird one here, pinkie!"

"I'm just sayin'… it's pretty weird to talk to a wall…" he smirked.  
"Oh shut up."

Natsu started laughing to himself, as Lucy glared at him unimpressed.

But she wasn't really mad him… it was hard to be mad at someone that cute…

The little blonde blinked at this strange thought, pulling a face.

"Phahahah… if you could just see yourself right now… hahahah…" he said pointing at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu suddenly sat up and started coughing… his smile quickly forming a frown as he clutched his chest tightly.

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment, before she sighed quietly making her way over to him.

"Are you ok?..." she asked calmly sitting next to him and placing a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…" he spluttered, calming slightly at her presence, "Are you?" he said turning to face her.

Lucy was taken aback… she'd still not gotten used to this whole asking her questions thing.

"O-Oh, yeah I-…. I'm ok." She smiled softly.

"Then me too." Said Natsu, easily returning the smile.

Lucy suddenly felt her upper body slowly moving forward… he started at her blankly for a second before moving towards her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as the space began closing between them….

This was it…

It was happening…..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oi, it's time to go!" a guard's voice shouted from the other side of the door, making the pair jump apart.

Never mind…

It wasn't happening. :c

*A few minutes later*

"We need to figure out how to get out of here!" Gajeel said grumpily, with his arms folded tightly over his chest. Lucy sat opposite him, to his right Levy sat slumped over the wooden table frowning as she rested her chin on her hand that was balled into a fist. It was clear she was in deep thought… it would be stupid to disturb her.

"Yes, I agree." Muttered Erza, who sat on Gajeel's left, "Perhaps fight our way out…" ...she shook her head at her own suggestion, knowing full well it wouldn't work.

"We don't have our magic… that would be stupid." Jellal replied, who sat on her other side.

"I think its an awesome idea!" Natsu jumped from the seat next to Lucy and fist bumped the air knocking over her cup of water…

"NATSU!" she shouted, picking at her now wet clothes.

"Uhm.." he stuttered… "S-Sorry Luce!" he said trying to clean her up with an old napkin he found.

Gray face palmed next to Lucy as Natsu patted her chest with the paper.

Lucy could feel a blush creeping up her neck…

'No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Please!'

Gajeel sniggered opposite the blonde which only made her face redder.

"N-Natsu get off!" she snapped, pushing his hands away awkwardly.

"S-Sorry.." he sat down, his own cheeks tinted red…

Oh god!

He was so cute!

Gajeel laughed to himself…

"Looks like Flame brain likes Bunny girl, huh?" he said chuckling.

"No he doesn't!" Lucy snapped again.

The group exchanged smirks, as Gray handed Gajeel his money.

"A bet's a bet…" Gray sighed.

"Told ya." He said smugly.

 **My note thingy...**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... there's been some issues that have come up in my personal life and it's kept me busy, so I've not really had much time. I'm really sorry to everyone... i'll try and write more for you all :3 I really hope you're enjoying my story, and I thank everyone that has reviewed or followed, etc. It's really nice to read all your comments.**

 **Anyways have a good day, thanks everyone, byeee :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jerks!" Lucy thundered, as she stomped out of the dining hall with her face red and fists clenched.

The guards let her pass, as the prisoners had been given the privilege to walk around the main corridors unaccompanied now. One of those was leading out of the dining hall.

There were four main corridors open the prisoners and a few rooms for certain activities (like gym or games or libraries, ect.) However any of the other doors (That usually led to cells or white rooms) were constantly bolted and locked shut, only the "staff" could go in there.

Lucy walked down the carved out stone hallway wrapping her arms around herself. She still got chills when she went in there.

"What do they know…" she mumbled.

She looked to her left at the low arched doorway before immediately entering the large room.

The floor had a deep red carpet and walls to match, with a long white ceiling that had strange symbols on it in gold paint.

High bookshelves ran the length of the room in twelve rows, each was stuffed with old and scuffed up books.

In front of her were a few wooden tables and benches like the ones in the dining hall, but unlike those, these tables were practically empty.

On Lucy's left a long polished wooden desk sat.

Behind it was a young looking woman light pinkish hair that was cropped to the bottom of her chin. She had pale skin with a few freckles dotted over her nose and big blue eyes that desperately avoided Lucy's brown ones every time she entered the library.

The girl flicked nervously through the register that held the names of those who had taken out a book as if she was looking for something important, though it was quite clear she wasn't.

Lucy moved on moodily towards the third row of books and began walking down it towards two beanbags that had been put out at the end of the room. She stared at the different books. A thick hardback that was a deep navy with gold italics on it caught her attention.

She grabbed it not bothering to look at it properly… anything would do.

Lucy slumped into the pink beanbag absentmindedly. Then placed the navy book onto the pale green one next to it before staring up at the ceiling.

The golden pictures puzzled her. She counted twelve of them, all different ones in a circle. In the middle of them was a bright sun.

They seemed faintly familiar to her… but she couldn't understand why. They reminded her of when she was a child. It was hard for Lucy living in such a desolate place with no other children around. Before she met Levy, Lucy had a couple of imaginary friends. She would sit for hours talking to herself, but in her mind they were actually there and they'd answer her… it had always felt so real to her.

At some point Lucy had become rather obsessive with the idea of mermaids after reading so many fiction books in the library, so naturally she dreamed up a mermaid to keep her company. She didn't really remember much about her other than the fact she had shiny blue hair and always seemed to be extremely pissed off.

'I was such a weirdo…' she thought to herself, grinning.

"What are you so pleased about?" Levy said, seeming to appear from nowhere.

"Oh…" Lucy jumped, "It's you."

Levy delicately sat down on the beanbag next to her, picking up the book and placing it on her lap curiously.  
"He went looking for you, you know." Levy said with a sly hint of a smile on her lips.

"Who?" Lucy said, playing dumb, still staring at the roof.

"Natsu, of course!" Levy replied, "He went into the gym though…"

"He certainly won't find me there."

Levy giggled, "Good point."

She stared at the book in her hands.

"Celestial spirts, huh?" she said.

"Huh… I, um yeah, I guess." Lucy mumbled, looking curiously at the book.

It read:

 **'** **CELESTIAL SPIRITS**

 **The complete learners guide'**

"What are they?" Lucy asked, looking back up at Levy.

"Spirts." Levy said. "Don't you remember? We used to talk about them all the time."

"We did?"

"Yes. Celestial spirts hold contracts with celestial mages through keys they use to summon them."

"…Oh."

"You're a celestial mage, Lu…"

Lucy uncomfortably shifted on the beanbag, breaking eye contact.

"I-I know…" Lucy said finally. She still didn't quite believe she had magical abilities like the rest of her friends… but if not, then why was she here?

"Look!" Levy said pointing to an open page in the book.

She pointed to a picture of thirteen strange people like creatures all next to each other.

A goat, a sheepish looking girl, a man with glasses and bright orange hair, a boy and a girl that looked very similar holding hands, a man with crab legs and scissors, a bull, a maid, a man with a scorpion tail, a woman holding scales, a horse, two giant looking fish and a mermaid with shiny blue hair…

Lucy stared bewildered.

"Who is that?!" she said pointing at the mermaid.

"Um… it's Aquarius, I think." Levy said marvelling at the strange picture.

"…Aquarius… the water bearer." Lucy stated, staring at the little book in Levy's hands.

"Yeah that's right! You do remember then." Levy smiled.

'How can a person I dreamed up be in a book?!' she thought, 'Aquarius… there's no way it could've been re-'

Lucy's thoughts were cut off by the librarian approaching the two girls cautiously.

"Excuse me." she said nervously, "I'm closing the library now."

"Why?" said Levy, looking at the golden clock on the wall, "It's only one thirty, the library closes at three earliest."

The girl flinched at this information.

"W-Well we have to close early today." She replied, all the while staring at Lucy.

"Why are you closing so early?" Levy questioned.

She flinched again.

"Because… I-I have re-sort all the books."

"They look fine to me." Lucy said looking around, as Levy nodded in agreement.

The girl glared at Lucy for a moment before softening her gaze again.

"N-No, they're not." She said more assertively then before.

"Well we could help you, right Levy?" Lucy offered, standing up.

"Sure!" She said getting up, the book still in her grasp.

"No!" the librarian said, "Thank you… but no…"

The girls looked at each other.

"Okay, well goodbye then." Levy said, walking towards the door.

"Have a nice day." Said the librarian taking the book from Levy.

"Wait, I want to take that book out." Lucy said.

"You can't." the girl replied, turning her attention back to the blonde.

Lucy frowned.

"And why not?" she said.

The girl ignored her as Levy dragged Lucy out of the room.

"Wait, I want that book." Lucy said staring at Levy in the corridor.

"Well you're not gonna get it today, that's for sure." Levy said, frowning deeply.

She was thinking again.

"Luce!"

The two girls turned to look down the hall to see Natsu running towards them.

"Luce, I've been looking for you!" Natsu said, "I couldn't find you anywhere…"

"I was in the library." Lucy said.

"There's a library?"

"Yes, idiot."


	13. Chapter 13

*A few hours later*

Lucy quietly collapsed on her bed… well, matt.

She didn't know where Natsu was but he was supposed to have been escorted back by now.

"Oh well." She sighed, moving her hair away from her face before turning on her side.

She wasn't quite sure why that girl in the library had acted so… strange towards her. She wanted to learn about these sprits and who they were. Why did that mermaid look like the one she'd imagined so long ago? How does a kid think up a celestial spirt?

So many questions…

Too many.

She didn't like not knowing what was going on anymore, but right now was the wrong time to think about it. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on falling asleep.

*1:15 am*

The blonde woke to the faint sound of the cell door creaking open as the cold draft that floated into the room. She sat up quickly, expecting to see Natsu so she could interrogate him on where he was, but Natsu was already sprawled asleep next to her.

Lucy's breath hitched as three men emerged from the darkness dressed in black, with their faces covered. She instinctively moved back away from them but two of stepped forward and grabbed her, lifting her up and carrying her out of the room. She had attempted to shout but her voice was muffled by a gloved hand.

Natsu woke just as they dragged her through the door. He saw the sheer panic in her eyes as she looked at him, begging for help. He stumbled forwards reaching for her hand, but it was too late… the heavy door slammed closed.

The draft had gone now… but Natsu still felt the cold. Not the same as before though, this was a different cold, an empty, alone, freezing kind of cold.

She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

'For f*ck sake! Can I not go for more than a few days without being kidnapped?!' she thought angrily as she struggled.

They gripped her arms tightly as her legs kicked, her face bright red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled.

They put her down for a moment, one tied a gag around her mouth as the other held her wrists, she carried on screaming through the foul-tasting cloths, she hurled muffled insults at the men, who didn't seem at all bothered as one picked her back up again and slung her over his shoulder.

She slammed her fist against his back over and over, making him grunt as they rushed through the hallway. It brought back the memories of when she first got in here, and that was something she did not want re-live… ever.

Just like before, they reached the end of the maze and Lucy was thrown once again into the back of a carriage.

"For god's sake!" she mumbled, scowling at the doors that were abruptly slammed in her face. She was flung from one end of the carriage to the other as they began driving.

'Where the heck are they taking me?!' she thought as she skidded back along the wooden floor.

She ripped the gag from her face and flung it across the tiny wooden room at the back of the carriage. Her chest heaved from the early adrenaline rush as she stumbled forwards towards the doors.

She grabbed the handles and shook them violently but the door didn't budge. She eventually went to the "Just kick it down" plan… that didn't work either.

She slammed her fists against the wall…

Then it sunk in…

Where was she going?

Would she ever see her friends again?

Her eyes widened in panic.

What if she never saw them again?!

The floor underneath her jumped up and down over the bumpy trail.

What if they were taking her back home?

Did her dad get her back?

It clicked. The ransom.

Her dad bought her back…

She really would never see them…

Hot tears streamed down her face as she ran back towards the doors, shaking them, filled with desperation to get out.

"Please!" she cried, banging on the wooden surface.

She laid her forehead against it, tears staining her cheeks.

"Please…" she whispered.

The doors opened.

She tumbled head first out of the back onto a stony path. It was still dark out and there was a chilled wind that blew straight through her. She saw blackened trees with bare twisted branches that loomed menacingly over the carriage and the light fog that hovered around their stumps swirling in and out of the dark grass blades that stuck out of the ground.

A hand picked her up by the back of her shirt and lifted her so her feet dangled just above the floor.

She took a deep breath to start screaming but before she could make a sound, a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh." It grinned.


End file.
